Possession
by modqueenoforiginalcharacters
Summary: It's Fall 1958 and school is back in session. Lola DiMarco is used to the stimulant routine of being her mother's caretaker and object of abuse while maintaining the title of Flushing's "Beauty Queen", but this year at a certain Garment shop she meets a man that will change her role in life for ever, will it be a positive change in fate though?Or will she be his slave?Rorschach/OC


**The Flushing Queen**

**September 4, 1958, Flushing, Queens, NY**

The first day of sophomore year at Flushing High School had come to an end, at last. It was the longest first day of school in all my 10 years of learning, and the most eventful by far. The day itself had not begin so great, but still eventful. At least this year I wasn't late, by 12 I had stopped relying on my mother to wake me for school. She was always too tired from 'work' the previous night to wake me up, make me breakfast, and give me motherly words of wisdom, and forget checking if I had everything for the school day. It's not like I'm complaining, no I'm very grateful to my mother, she's had it hard you see. At seventeen she got pregnant with me from a man who she claimed to be a mobster, a man she met at the movies. It was during the war so it was a Propaganda film and Ma made it no secret that violence made her a little 'excited', which is why it makes sense that the man who's my father is in the Italian mob. When her father found out he kicked her out into the streets and she had nowhere to go, and this was in Brooklyn, my poor mother was scared and alone with her future destroyed, men weren't very merciful to girls who weren't virgins, it's not the kind of gal you want to bring home to the Mr. and Mrs.

One day when Ma was sulking, drowning her sorrows and pregnancy cravings in ice cream at the Soda Fountain, she told me a man in a pinstripe suit with a Fedora and the mustache to go with it, complimented her on her beauty. This comes to me as no surprise, my mother is a stunning woman who strongly resembles Elizabeth Taylor except for her eyes weren't bright at all and she herself is nowhere near as sophisticated. Still, men were drawn to her, she's a real 'Femme Fatale' the kind men want to bed and not wed. This pinstripe man offered her a job where she can get fast money, so she immediately accepted and before she knew it, she was selling her body to a variety of men, staying in abandoned buildings, and by the time I was born she had found the intimate apartment in Flushing that the two of us live in now. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen with a dining area, a living room, and a balcony on the third floor with Italian and Jewish neighbors. We never paid rent because Ma paid the landlord Mr. Tony in her 'usual ways'.

Mr. Tony made me feel queasy inside, he had leering eyes and oily hair, he's always leaning forward and smokes a cigar, his suits are tailored too small with smells stained of ashtrays and cheap wine. He whistles Sinatra songs and comes by for dinner sometimes, the dinners I cook because Ma is always burning everything, I can't tell you how many times the fire department has visited our home, and how many of those times Ma played the part of the worried mother of the pyromaniac, disturbed, 'daughter' who has daddy issues. Of course I play along, but by keeping quiet, because they'd take me away if they found it was her, and that could never happen, because she needs me.

I take care of Ma you see, she brings in the money but I clean the apartment, I do the laundry, cook the meals, and take care of her when she gets 'sick' from alcohol. She's all I have and I'm all she has, I love her no matter what she's done, because by the end of the day she knows that I'm the only one who stays.

"Lo, you okay honey? You're getting that thinking look in your eye again...Lo?"

A nasally voice dragged me out of the deep thoughts of my life.

I looked at my best friend, Jan. My chin was resting on the palm of my hand as I focused on her, she appeared worried. She knows what I think about and she knows about my home life, so everyday when she asks me 'Lo, you okay honey?' it's more than just a 'Hey, how's it going?'.

Jan's life is different than mine, she lives in the same apartment building as I, but she has a mother and a father and a little brother named Nicky. Mr. Cordivari is an office worker with a big voice, round belly, and a hearty laugh. He's overprotective with Jan when it comes to boys, and he loves his wife Mrs. Cordivari, she's pretty in a way where it has more to do with her personality, you look past her round curves, almond eyes, and curly updo, she's a woman with a heart of gold who takes in all the neighborhood misfits, feeding them because their parents forgot to, and washing their clothes and teaching them how to read. Mrs. Cordivari taught me everything that I know about domestic house skills, because God knows that my mother knows nothing about being a wife. Mrs. Cordivari told me that I'll need these skills for when I get married and settle down one day, I don't have the heart to tell her that, that won't happen to me because that would mean leaving my mother, which I could not do.

Nicky Cordivari is 10 years old with a mouth, he's all talk but no walk already, always slicking his hair back like his dad, and going around the neighborhood selling bubble gum and baseball cards. I get gum half price because I'm like family. Sometimes I close my eyes and imagine that I'm a Cordivari and not a DiMarco, but when I open my eyes and see Ma stumbling out her room with her clothes on backwards, I just shake my head and laugh at how foolish I am.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry bout me Jan, just exhausted from today." I send my friend a weak smile and she puts on one herself and gently pats my back.

"You want anotha' milkshake?" She asked me as she pulled out her compact mirror from her purse, checking her ruby-painted lips.

"Nah." I shaked my head and push my hair behind my shoulders. "I think I'll just head on home."

"But Danny Pinciotti is gonna be here with his posse any minute!"

"Jan, the school year is back, Danny and the boys are going to be here at Eddie's everyday now, I can catch them tomorrow."

Danny Pinciotti is a senior and the swellest boy at Flushing High, he looks like James Dean from some angles and drives a cherry red T-Bird. He and his boys wear leather jackets, wayfarers, and smoke cigarettes behind Eddie's Sweet Shop. But despite all there ooh and ah, I can't say that I'm impressed by them. They need too much attention, and all that attention relies on their looks, that's the type of boy that I could never see myself with.

"But Lo, Danny told you to meet him here at 4! Don't you remember? He told you in front of the entire student body during the pep rally!" Her voice was getting increasingly louder, causing attention as she practically latched onto the sleeve of my tightly-fitted black sweater.

"To be honest Jan, I could care less about what Danny wants from me, if you're so into him why don't you take my place?"

She lightly patted her blonde-dyed hair, she had cut it like Marilyn and as result she's been getting very positive male attention, so Danny wouldn't be so disappointed if he found Jan here instead, right?

"I would if I could honey, believe me." She rolls her eyes with a 'that would be great' laugh.

"But, we both know that he pines after you, and who could blame him? You're gorgeous, doll! Heck, I'd do ya if I was a John!" She elbowed me and I blushed, pink stained my cheeks.

"See, look at ya! Sweet, adorable, and petite, you're Snow White, no wonder Nancy Silverstein hates you so much." Jan chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"It's not my fault that he's keen on me instead of her, believe me I'd much rather him be after her than me."

"Nancy Silverstein is a cow with gaudy jewelry!"

"Jan!"

"What? You know it's true!"

"No, that's a horrible thing to say, every girl is beautiful."

Jan snorts at that.

With another sigh, I hop off the red stool and put on my black and white checkered peacoat, ignoring Jan's sour look I grab my school bag and push my locks out of the collar of my coat.

"I'm sorry Jan." I press a kiss to her cheek. "You know that I can't anyway, I need to pick up Ma's skirt at the tailor's and then go home and clean the house and cook dinner, lots to do."

Her frown deepened showing disappointment.

"You're too pretty to frown Janice, smile for me, please?"

She fakes a smile and I giggle, embracing her with a warm and hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Janna Banana."

She scrunches up her nose, laughing.

"Better be at breakfast Lola Cola."

I continue to giggle and trot to the door.

"See you later alligator!"

Jan waves at me.

"After a while, crocodile!"

I exited Eddie's Sweet Shop, my black t-strap shoes click clacked against the pavement. I hopped over cracks to avoid breaking my mother's back and smiled at passerbyers. The Tailor was closer to Kew Gardens, where all the upper middle class yuppies live. Despite the location, it's a very affordable place, the usual tailor boy is awful at his work though, I never say anything though, I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I just smiled and thanked him.

In a hurry to get there, I trip over my shoe and nearly hit the ground but a man helps me up, ready to thank him I feel his hand on my behind and blush furiously before scurrying off and ignoring his whistles and catcalls. I've been getting attention like that ever since I was fourteen. I woke up one morning and curves came in, I started to like it but then sleazy men were after me and I didn't like it anymore, I don't really like being 'pretty' because to people you're only a face with no skills, I just wanted to be more, but I know that I can't, and often I find myself feeling sad because it. Yes, it sounds silly and many girls would kill to look like me but, well it'd be nice to be seen as more than a dame.

When I reach the Tailor's I open the door to find not the usual Tailor boy, but a young man, not very tall with a small built. He had passionately red hair, that looked like it was on fire, his skin is porcelain dusted with freckles, his lips were tight and St. Mary he had eyes that could easily be mistaken for blue crystals. In the conventional way he'd be a man you'd walk pass and that's what everyone was doing, but his stern expression tugged on my heart strings and suddenly I was having a hard time breathing. My hand was on my chest and I was blatantly aware of my face flushed. The man's pastel eyes laid on me, could he hear my heart beat? I looked up at the bell above the door, no he heard that.

"Miss Lola, how was your first day?" Mr. Adler greeted me with a big grin.

He's the owner and knows me since I come here often.

I return his smile with one of my own.

"It was eventful Mr. Adler, thank you for asking." My voice is very soft and sometimes people can't hear me speak, Mr. Adler always leaned in to hear me.

"Of course m'dear! Now, are you here to pick up your mother's skirt?"

I nodded and let him guide me over to the handsome, red man who was staring at me with narrowed eyes and a frown. Did I do something wrong? I felt self conscious now and avoided his eye contact.

"Walter this is Lola DiMarco, my number one customer and favorite!" I blush deeply. "Lola this is my new tailor, Walter Kovacs, a hard-working young man." He described Walter with low interest, but Walter didn't seem to mind or care.

"Hello Walter, it's nice to meet you." I held out my hand to shake his but he just ignores my gesture.

"Walter, don't be rude!" Snapped Mr. Adler.

"No, Mr. Adler it's alright." I assure him with a smile. "I'll just take my mother's skirt and leave."

He frowned and shook his head, and told Walter to get the order. Walter gets up and goes to retrieve the skirt, and returns with it. He hands the bag to me and inspect the stitching, it was so beautifully done I had elicited a gasp. I've never seen tailoring done so well, I glance at Walter and smile.

"Thank you very much, you have such a talent!"

"Hrm."

I smiled at Walter, deciding that I will get him to smile at least once.

"Bye Mr. Adler, bye Walter!"

And I sauntered out the shop.

Please review please please please, good or bad. I'm sorry that this first chapter was awful, I really tried.


End file.
